Embrace
by KamikoPanda
Summary: Mario x Luigi Don't like, Don't read...


It was a quiet, spring evening in the Mushroom Kingdom; all was still and peaceful, the warm day slowly bringing itself to an end, making way for the dark of night. In the Mario bros' home, Mario lay asleep in his bed, completely subdued in his dreaming state, but then was suddenly woken up by the sudden movement emitted by his lower back.

Rubbing his eyes, sleepily, he turned to see his younger brother somewhat towered, his face bearing a lustful expression. "Luigi, what are you up to? It's late..." Mario said, yawning.

No answer at first. Luigi was becoming too focused on his elder sibling's body. "...I just wanted to see you is all..." He finally replied, in what sounded to be a lying tone.

Before Mario could question him further, Luigi had placed his hand on the bed covers, which had been draped over Mario, and carefully, yet slowly tugged them off, revealing Mario's body; smooth skin and satin in its full glory. Mario, on the other hand, did not quite know whether to be shocked or perplexed. He opened his mouth to protest, but was suddenly cut off when his younger sibling took hold of his body, smashing their lips together. "Mmmph!" Mario cried out, muffled. He then quickly(but gently) shoved his brother away, his face now a red blush. "L-Luigi, what are you doing... w-what was that for...?" Mario asked, frantically in a barely audible voice. Luigi had paid no attention to his brother's nervousness, but still held his body, not seeming to mind the question at all. He looked at his brother with loving eyes.

"Because I love you, Mario..." Luigi breathed, lowering himself onto Mario even more. "You don't know, dear brother, how long I've waited for this moment... I've always thought of as, not my brother, but my lover... I've always loved you more than a sibling..."

Those words touched Mario deeply and he was struck into an awed silence. He didn't realize the feelings Luigi had kept for him, but he knew deep down in his heart, secretly, he had felt the same way, but he had no idea on how to express his own thoughts.

"L-Luigi... I-I... wow, I h-had no idea y-you f-felt this way about m-me..." He stuttered, his heart beating a bit faster, still blushing madly. "I-l love you, too.." Mario admitted, timidly, a small smile appearing on his face, but then it grew serious. "But... w-what will other's say about us, w-won't they judge us?" Mario hesitated. Luigi placed a finger to his lips and smiled. "I don't care about them or about what they say, all that matters is you and l; as long as we're together..."

Both locked eye contact for a bit, both feeling a heated tension between them.

After a moment or two, their warm lips met once more; both brothers now subdued in passion, the heating tension rising as both begin to shed each other's clothing.

Luigi slowly tugged at the hem of Mario's pants and undergarments, beginning to feel a growing urge in between his legs as Mario had done the same, also feeling this urge.

With each of their undergarments removed, Luigi was now straddling the elder sibling, both the brothers' arousals practically touching each other. Mario, on the other hand, was now only wearing a light scarlet undershirt, his lower half completely exposed to the younger brother.

The excitement grew more intense as Luigi glanced down at his brother's vulnerable arousal in pleasure, with Mario looking back with nervousness. Luigi pulled Mario's body even closer, then part his legs in anticipation, bringing forward his hardening member. Mario grew more nervous.

"Luigi, I-I'm not sure, I've never d-done this before..." He stuttered, still feeling neurotic.

Luigi had noticed the expression, but simply consoled him, caressing his cheek. "Shh... it's ok... I'll be gentle" He whispered, drawing even closer, taking hold of his brother's hands to ease the upcoming pain. Then, without any further hesitation, Luigi penetrated his brother.

Mario cried out as the burning(yet pleasurable) pain that retched his body as his sweet spot was struck. He squeezed Luigi's hands tightly as the younger brother began to thrust forcefully into his now-stretching entrance.

"Ahhh...! Luigi! Oh...!" Mario moaned, his mouth drooling. "Ah! It hurts...!" He cried.

"It's... ok... the pain... won't last!" Luigi panted, speeding up and penetrating deeper, causing Mario's hips to buck forward.

Moments after, Mario's mind and body no longer registered the fondling and pain any longer. Though the warm tears still slipped down the sides of his face. Now in the moment of clarity, the bros' desires were being fulfilled. Both interceded in the passionate event; moaning as their bodies connected with each other. They kept at for a while longer; Luigi going in and out of Mario and Mario crying out erotically with each thrust, until Luigi climaxed and released into his brother. He then gently pulled out of him, panting in satisfaction, and collapsed onto the bed. Mario sighed pleasantly in exhaustion, now being completely stripped of his clothing; having the orgasm get the best of him.

Shortly after, the elder sibling fell asleep next to Luigi, cradling the blue bed covers that had been wrapped around him.


End file.
